Ghost of the Mountain
"Ghost of the Mountain" is the fifth episode of Season 3 of The Lion Guard. It premiered on September 14, 2019. Plot While on their way to the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard reaches a bamboo forest. Anga spots a patch of tuliza, and Bunga offers to fetch some for his team. He bounds up a cliff to reach the tuliza, but slips and falls a great height to the snow below. After Bunga's fall, a pack of red pandas approaches, hailing Bunga as "Sonnesen Khun." They slather him with orange paint, set him on a stone, and present him with grubs. The Lion Guard approaches questioningly, and a red panda named Dughi explains that a Chosen One was destined to fall from the sky and defeat the Ghost of the Mountain. Just then, the pack's leader Domog approaches and explains that their pack has been haunted by an invisible force that has driven them from their homes ("Ghost of the Mountain"). Kion agrees to help the red pandas defeat the ghost in order to keep the Circle of Life in balance and adds that even though they are not in the Pride Lands anymore, they are still the Lion Guard. The team journeys up the mountain, where they are set upon by an invisible foe. The team struggles to catch the "ghost" until it leaps onto a rock, allowing Anga to see that it is a catlike creature. Ono identifies the "ghost" as a snow leopard, and the Lion Guard tracks its footprints up the slope. Eventually, through teamwork, the Lion Guard corners the snow leopard, Chuluun, against a rock. Kion warns Chuluun to leave the red pandas alone, but she asserts that she follows her own rules. However, before she can escape, Bunga tackles her, covering her in his orange paint. Chuluun fights him off and escapes. No sooner has she disappeared when the team overhears fearful cries. Anga spots Chuluun, marked by orange paint, attacking the pack. The Lion Guard races to the rescue, only for Chuluun to evade them again. Domog questions if they had found the Ghost of the Mountain, and the team explains that Chuluun is behind the ghostly attacks. They then implore the red pandas to join them in defeating Chuluun. Together, the Lion Guard and the red pandas follow Chuluun and corner her at the edge of a cliff. However, Chuluun rolls around in the snow to mask herself once more. Bunga orders the red pandas to keep Chuluun surrounded, then releases gas in her face. A shocked Chuluun loses her footing and plummets off the cliff. Back at the bamboo forest, Bunga is hailed as a hero by the pack. Domog explains that Bunga has taught them the importance of teamwork. Just then, Makini identifies the next moja kwa moja stone, and the Lion Guard continues on their way. Meanwhile, Makucha recruits Chuluun to follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life with him. Cast Starring * Max Charles as Kion * Joshua Rush as Bunga * Diamond White as Fuli * Atticus Shaffer as Ono * Dusan Brown as Beshte * Bryana Salaz as Anga * Landry Bender as Makini Guest starring * Steve Blum as Makucha * Kimiko Glenn as Chuluun * Clyde Kusatsu as Domog * Fiona Riley as Bogino * Matthew Yang King as Dughi Appearances Behind the scenes * The episode was released early on August 3, 2019, on DisneyNOW. * A Disneynature documentary on snow leopards called Ghost of the Mountains was released in 2017.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Mountains References Category:The Lion Guard Episodes Category:The Lion Guard: Season 3 Category:Episodes